


All Rich People Know Each Other

by binarose



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Thunderbirds
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cassandra Cain is Black Bat, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Earthquakes, Gen, Good Sibling Duke Thomas, Gotham City - Freeform, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Natural Disasters, Stephanie Brown is Spoiler, Thunderbirds are Go! - Freeform, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binarose/pseuds/binarose
Summary: When (natural) disaster strikes in Gotham City, and the heroes with super powers are off world, who do you call? International Rescue, of course.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The ages of all the kids are a bit...fluid? Damian is the youngest by a few years at approx. 12 years old. 
> 
> Anyway, the brain child of this was that all rich people know each other. So if they existed together, Bruce Wayne and Jeff Tracy, a pair of billionaires with large families, would probably have met a number of times. And it doesn't take long for the World's Greatest Detective and EOS to put 2 and 2 together and figure out who each other is.

"International Rescue, we have an emergency"

"We read you Thunderbird 5," confirmed Scott, sitting up from his lounged position on the sofa and shoving a snoring Alan for good measure, as his first younger brother's face and torso appeared in hologram, "what's the emergency?"

"A massive earthquake in Gotham City along a long dormant fault line" said John, with the usual tone he applied to a mission brief.

Alan giggled.

Scott raised an eyebrow at him; admonishing him for the giggle but pressing for an explanation all the same.

"Sorry," another giggle from the youngest Tracy slipped out, "isn't that place protected by a man dressed up as a bat and his supposed kids?"

"He's actually the one who asked for the help. International Rescue has been called by The Batman."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff directs the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is TAG universe, not TOS. I'd say a year after Jeff's return? If you squint at this chapter, you'll spot some Pen & Ink. I'll fit Brains in somewhere over comms. Batfam in the next chapter! Promise.

Jeff sat down at his desk, "I'll take mission control from here John, you and EOS focus on tracking any aftershocks and coordinating your brothers"

"FAB Dad" "Yes Mr Tracy" came the responses from John and EOS respectively before the hologram of the space-ward Tracy disappeared.

Scott and Alan turned to their Dad, as Virgil appeared from the garage and Gordon tailed by Penny reached the upstairs balcony. 

Huh. Jeff hadn't known Penny was here. Parker must be around as well then, he thought, probably gambling with Mother somewhere.

The task Jeff! Back to the task. 

"Right, work the problem boys. Scott, take Thunderbird 1 directly to Gotham, I'll get you a landing site. Virgil, you take Alan and Gordon, and try and squeeze a couple of pods in Thunderbird 4's module. We don't know what we're walking into yet, Gotham hasn't seen an earthquake for 150 years. Thunderbirds are go!"

Jeff watched his sons each jog off to their loading stations and make for their 'birds. 

That left him with Penny and Kayo who had surfaced from the pool.

"Kayo, if Gotham is in a bad way, it's likely Arkham Asylum has been affected. I understand the building and island are in serious need of refurbishment. And I don't need to explain how bad it would be if anyone were to escape that island. You're on corral duty." Jeff reeled off to his adoptive daughter, who smirked, saluted and disappeared off to Thunderbird Shadow, "Penny, can you and Parker make you're way to Gotham too? I believe you're also acquainted with our friend The Batman. I may need some of your persuasion techniques if he becomes...difficult."

"I am indeed Jeff. An old friend of my fathers." she winked at him and sauntered off to locate Parker and tear him away from his card game.

Jeff dragged his hands down his face and gave himself a quick shake, before he pressed the console to dial the person who had made the call to IR.

"Batman, this is International Rescue Mission Control." Jeff sucked in a breath, but quickly continued before a response could come through, "I'm aware of your reputation as the World's Greatest Detective, so I'm under no pretences of my operations secrecy. My sons are en route to you as quickly as possible. I should add that my own operation has methods of detecting and we like to know who we're dealing with from the off, and if I'm being honest, it is a little obvious who you are, considering how long we've known each other." 

A smile spread across Jeff's face as a hologram appeared direct from Gotham;

"Hello Bruce."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Jeff chat.

Bruce blinked inside his cowl at the hologram of his old friend. In a millisecond, Bruce ran through every possible eventuality of confirming Jeff's suspicions, the problems it could cause to his family, and whether the secret could be contained.

The Batman sighed and lifted the cowl up and off of his face. He smiled;

"Jeff Tracy, as I live and breathe. It's been too long. I wish this was under better circumstances."

The Tracy at mission control let out a low chuckle, "You wouldn't believe how often we hear that."

Jeff was clearly the older of the two, but Bruce looked more aged. Likely something to do with that damned Joker character Jeff was always hearing about.

He felt a pang of guilt and made a mental note to check in on his Gotham based friend more often.

"Now with pretences out of the way, let's get to business. Can you pinpoint the most vulnerable parts of the city, with the exception of Arkham Island? I have someone en route there already."

"Thank you. My eldest two will meet your operative at Arkham then. My guess would be Miss Kyrano and not one of your sons?" Jeff nodded, "Aside from Arkham, I could do with extra eyes at Blackgate. The Bowery has been pretty badly hit by the initial quake and I'm getting reports that one of the older buildings that has been repurposed as a homeless shelter is on the verge of collapsing." Bruce pulled up a map of the city on the computer that he knew would transmit through to Jeff, "I've marked some of Gotham's more, eh, high profile locations that I recommend your boys avoid if possible. Even in a crisis, I don't trust someone like Crane or Cobblepot not to cause further issue. The GCPD will be able to direct them to wherever the need is greatest when they land."

Jeff waved a hand; Bruce expected he was sending the map through to his boys but wasn't yet linking up the communications between them all.

"Jeff, I expect if you figured out who I was, I imagine that brilliant brood of yours has as well. At least the eldest three anyway, I haven't seen Gordon or Alan since they were small. I think, given the circumstances, pretences are fully out of the window."

"Agreed. I'll instruct the boys to liaise with you on landing. EOS will manage that once they're closer to you." Bruce figured he would learn who this EOS was when it was important, "The boys have a tendency to, um, chatter, in flight. So I'll spare you being patched through now." Jeff let a warm smile spread wide across his face, "We'll catch up properly after this old friend. Between my 8 years in space, whatever happened to your poor Jason, and the additional children you've acquired, I think we have a lot to talk about."

"John is monitoring the fault line and quakes from Thunderbird 5. Thankfully the epicentre wasn't underwater but he's watching the aftershocks and whether they cause a tsunami, but for now you seen okay. Scott just cleared the west coast of the US, he should be with you in under half an hour, and he has clearance to land at the GCPD building. Thunderbird 2 with the rest of the boys will be a bit behind, they're carrying everything but the kitchen sink. And another old friend is on her way too, Lady P will land at the manor if that's okay?"

Bruce nodded, as Damian thundered into the cave in full uniform,

"Fath-Batman, Gotham Zoo are reporting a building collapse!" The youngest of the Wayne brood exclaimed, before he recovered himself and tilted his head at Bruce,

"Why are you not wearing your cowl Father?" whispered Damian

Bruce had turned to look at his biological son, and now swivels back around to Jeff's image, "Jeff, please meet my youngest, Damian. Another long story I need to tell you."

"Nice to meet you Damian." Jeff waved in a friendly fashion, as if the man could manage any other sort of wave, "Bruce, can you get me a current topographical map of Gotham Park? If it's flat enough, Thunderbird 2 could land nearby and I'm sure Gordo or Allie could configure a pod to dig out any trapped keepers and will happily rescue any animals in danger, they're always wanting to go on more animal based rescues."

Damian had gone slack jawed at his father's sudden dismissal of all secrecy but recovered himself after a quick shake, "Thank you sir. Father, if I can take the plane-"

Bruce grimaced, "No. I'll get the map from security cameras around the park."

"It'd be quicker if you'd let me fl-"

Bruce fixed his youngest with a withering stare.

Jeff coughed gently to ease the tension, "Damian, when all this is over and I convince your father to bring you all to my island for a well deserved break, I have a story to tell you about my youngest and what can happen if you're too eager to grow up." Jeff looked a little pensive, "Anyway, I'm going to go check on the boys, and prep EOS to link you all up. I'll keep you updated on where Thunderbird 2 can make land, please send that map when you have it."

Jeff waved a hand and his hologram disappeared.

"What just happened?" said Damian, more confused than he has ever been before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to get Damian and animals in there somehow, and we know Gordon at least loves pandas.
> 
> That last bit of Jeff worrying about Alan and gently warning Damian in my head is basically the events of the Thunderbirds 2004 film.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott lands and tries to find Jim Gordon.

Scott had seen disaster zones, and Scott had seen ruined cities.

He hadn't been to Gotham in almost 12 years, and he hadn't seen a disaster ridden city so ruined and in need of help in almost as long. Which was saying something.

Police buildings were usually reinforced, protected from natural disasters, and locked down first in the event of a problem. But not in Gotham, apparently.

Thunderbird 1 was cleared to land on top of the GCPD. However, Scott had to clear the top of the GCPD before he could land. Kayo had flown past him 10 minutes into his operation.

She would land before him at this rate. He'd never hear the end of it.

When Thunderbird 1 could finally land, Scott made his way inside the building. His father had said he needed to make contact with Jim Gordon, which was easier said than done when every officer in the building was running round like a blue arsed fly, not even stopping to glance at the bright blue uniform in the sea of drab;

"Hi...excuse me...can you...hello? Could you..? International Resc-"

People blustered past him as he descended staircase after staircase.

Scott paused in a wide stairwell and lightly touched the sash across his chest.

"Dad? A little assist please? Where am I going to find this Gordon fellow?"

He heard his Dad tap tap tapping away at the mobile command desk.

"Sorry son, still getting back into the swing of things, I wasn't watching your flight path. Didn't see you touch down."

"Kayo's probably down too, she flew past me."

A beep let him know that he was linked back up to his brothers and Kayo.

"Hell yeah I did. Talk later Scotty Slow Poke!" came Kayo down the comms, before she clicked off.

Jeff chuckled as his eyes swept swiftly over his notes, "Bruce says...Jim Gordon will be in the bullpen, directing his men. Look for a face defining moustache. Bruces' words, not mine." The youngest Tracy’s giggled through the comms before there was a scuffle and the line went silent. Scott thanked Virgil silently for pressing mute.

"Got it. Comms off until I can get out of here with some instructions." Scott clicked off his communications, took a deep breath and trudged further down the stairs until he reached the ground floor.

\-----‐------

Jim Gordon was a man used to people in costumes running amok in his city, people who were on the side of the angels and people who were not.

So he generally looked up when something or someone in bright clothing entered the room. You can never be too careful when outlandish dressers like Riddler and Joker were about.

The young man in the bright blue flight suit looked a little lost, and too squeaky clean to be Gotham born and bred. So Jim figured he was one of the International Rescue lads that Batman had called in; he shook his head lightly at the ridiculousness of it all.

Not that Batman had called in help, not that an earthquake had struck them for the first time in living memory, not even that the local crazies were staying out of trouble for the time being (Harley was even using the medical degree and being helpful down at the shelter close by). No, Jim was shaking his head at how young the man in blue looked, maybe mid-twenties? Probably around Barbara’s age. He wondered if this boy shared similar scars to his daughter.

He shook the thought away and stepped towards the lost soul;

“Son, you’re looking a little put out. Would you be International Rescue?”

The slender younger man with a couple of inches on Jim’s height sighed, “Yes sir, would you be Commissioner Gordon?” Bright blue eyes stared back into Jim’s darker shaded ones as he nodded the affirmative, “Great! Glad to meet you sir, I’m Scott…”

Scott seemed to contemplate something,

“Something troubling you?” Jim asked

“Your moustache is magnificent sir, just like Batman said.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised I'm going to have keep calling Jim Gordon "Jim" otherwise we're going to get our Gordon's mixed up. Chapter 5 will happen some time, keep a weather eye out for it


End file.
